kongregatefandomcom-20200214-history
The Nanaverse
Hello there, resident Nanaversian FuNx here to welcome you to the wiki page for our humble chat room. I originally started this article but it has now grown into a culmination of edits made by the various members. A lot of it's still written from my point of view, but you get the idea. Thanks for stopping by and enjoy your read. I suppose I'll start with a brief description. Contrary to popular belief, the Nanaverse (room id 24096) is, in fact, the MOST HOUSIN' chat room on Kongregate. The chat may die every ten minutes but let this not be a misleading indication for a lack of spirit. In fact, we might even have too much spirit. I like to think that we welcome all visitors and newcomers with open arms and perhaps even some freshly baked e-cookies. Except for maybe Hem0t0xin and typerbomb; they prefer giving the new guys a thorough tongue lashing, to make sure they can survive in the hostile climate known as the nanaverse. Be warned that we often like to debate, though we're very open minded (for the most part). Physical Features Some people think The Nanaverse sounds like it would be a celestial body, floating daintily through space. Those people, however, are idiots. It's just the name of a location, like the Bermuda Triangle, or My Basement. It is also not to be confused with old women reciting poetry (AmzyD). There are many facilities in order to help you enjoy your stay, including an above ground swimming pool surrounded by an electric fence. Unfortunately, there's only one pool key and it belongs to Jetlag. The waiting list to enter is approximately seven years. I think it's all highly overrated anyhow. Be sure to check out the renowned Giant Banana Statue during your stay. This 2000 foot tall creation is made from pure troll flesh that has hardened into diamonds during the heat produced as they exploded from staring at my fro. The overly large soup eating apparatus wielded by the statue is made of 42 karat gold and weighs approximately 9 tons. The Regulars First and foremost, our humble and wise leader Jetlag is(was) the room owner. I mean come on, he has a game named after him. How many mods can brag about that? Moving on, here's a list of other notable Nanaverse members in alphabetical order. ablu2: '''Despite claims towards the contrary, Ablu is, in fact, capable of speaking. Also, don't be ashamed if you keep typing ablue, I do that too. '''Alucardon: '''Despite contrary belief, Alucardon was last seen 4/7/2010, 1:36 PM. Wannabe writer and nice guy overall, ask him a question, and he will answer. '''AscheZuAsche: Staub zu Staub. He started The Nanaverse on calling youtubefan a beaner. He gets banned a lot. The reason for this is because JetLag, the Fascist Neo-Nazi, is oppressing his people. His other account is Hackadash. Blunt: Resident Hanger Outer. Celeste94: Representing the time zone completely opposite of FuNx. Derg4: '''Do you like to idle? because Derg sure does. he can partake in conversation, but mostly shows up when ridiculed for his lack of doing anything and his excessive playing of idle games. '''Flying_Chair: I think this guy has an awesome name. freakcan: Yes we freakcan. FROSTEDMONOTONY: One of the oldest members and isn't afraid to mindf**k you. Signature noise: "BREE" FuNx: One of the many Matts around here, and not the only one with a fro either. Kleptomaniac of many a muffin, more-so muffins of the chocolate variety. Will resort to masochism for the lulz. Signature noise: "HNNG" Gkenzx: Youtubefan's accomplice. haruhi45: A self proclaimed smart-aleck with an obsession with anything strange: such as espers, time-travellers, and aliens. Cliché? Perhaps. Hem0t0xin: Itching to hear a meme? How about several? If so, Hem0's your man. "His hair is long and gay. I hate gay hair it's shitty. You're shitty." I couldn`t think of anything to put her so i i will make fun of ray on his definition. Heyoso: The one, the only hiker392: Yet another lad with three numbers after his name. JetLag: JETLAG IS A TRAITOR ZOMGOMGOLOL. I saw him at Feed The Ducks! :( Fortunately he's since returned to the Nanaverse to reclaim his title of owner. jodi_knight23: Checks in every now and then to make sure the male to female ratio isn't constantly 200:0. Sticks objects in men's penises. You have been warned... SHE ALSO LOVES THUNDAR!!11! <3 and is a slow typer with odd tastes in food. Nick name: Red Hair Kitty ( A.K.A. Not a pear) Kaleidoscopester: Kale for short, another specimen of the rare female internet user. "Being FuNx, I have to take note of the extreme hotness of this particular character. That is all." Also a cool person. marcavis: Newest member to the regular list, marcavis is a pretty cool guy. He's intelligent, friendly, and has a clever sense of humor. Can attest to ray's blowjob skills. A professed fan of RPG's, soccer, heavy music, pizza, and foreign languages. Most likely not in that order In that order. peterXaddictive: (Big Petes) He's Elder Scrolls, man. Mother fucking Septims and shit. Happily married to AscheZuAsche, though reluctantly takes the role of the woman. Recognizable by his long hair and stuff, you know? penis and is hot with penis big sexman ololol. Puppet121: Also goes by Auzei. Friendly, calm, yet just as nutty. He recently fell into a pool and drowned. Again. Signature noise: "AAAh" Ravenstar12: Avoid him only if you despise hearing the word "Penis" or are uncomfortable with sexual ambiguity. ray136 ''': He has a semi fro, but not up to par with Vorime or FuNx. HE IS LEVEL 20 NOW ZOMGOMGNOMNOM. quote: "Disregard that, I suck (profanity!)" '''ReapersRose: Twice as ambiguous as Raven but only half the Penis blurting. Also an awesome metal vocalist. scchsdrumline: '''Normally referred to as drumline, drum, or scc for short. An overall cool dude. '''SirWetBiscuitJr: The source of many a groanworthy pun. He has repeatedly proclaimed to have once ruled The Nanaverse back in "the day" along with ValletaRX5. ThunderWank: I think his name speaks for himself. Up, Up, Down, Down, Left, Right, Left, Right, B, A, Start. Achievement Unlocked "K BUD". timotmcc: '''Tim sucks. TEEHEEHEEHEE. Well actually he enjoys Team Fortress 2. And maybe something else. '''typerbomb: If there ever was such a thing as a benign troll, he'd probably be it. Currently going through (Troll Rehabilitation) Vorime: The deep thinker and masochist gamer. Go watch his Let's Play Moneyseize series on Youtube if you want to know what I mean. He also enjoys bacon, egg and cheese sandwiches. His fro has been was known to consume BEC sandwiches whole, then slowly absorb them into his brain using a special membrane. Is also a chess maniac Recently had a haircut. An Ode to Fallen Veterans This section is dedicated to those whom were once regulars but have since fallen out of touch. Backflipz: I wrote his name on a survey as an answer to the question "What could your instructor do to improve the teaching of this course?" Last seen in Feb 2010 Bluesun: I think he named himself after the company in Firefly. bunnyz: '''Pretty random. Puppet misses her =[ '''edittundo: Though perhaps not as active as she once was, she's still around on Skype. Signature noise: "Waah?" Last seen/Came back Wednesday, March 10, 2010. ValletaRX5: A former co-ruler of The Nanaverse, according to SirWetBiscuitJr.. Hasn't been seen in years, not even on IMs. He seems to ave fallen off the face of the internet. Last seen/Came back Wednesday, March 12, 2010. Valr2: He still stops by occasionally. Last seen March 29, 2010. Vorime's 'Fro:' '''Tis a shame, really. His fro, elegantly resting upon his head only to be struck down once its purpose was fulfilled. Alas, poor 'Frorick! I knew him, Horatio: a fellow of infinite jest, of most excellent fancy: he hath borne me on his back a thousand times; and now, how abhorred in my imagination it is! (Translate into FroSpeak please) If you spot any of these folks, be sure to update this section with a note mentioning when and where they were last seen. We miss them dearly. The Livestream Phenomenon It was another quiet afternoon sometime in late 2009 when I decided to share my Livestream with the Nanaverse. Needless to say, there weren't boatloads of viewers, but I was satisfied with my compact audience. It was through this that I came to know many of the regulars that I know today. A few have even followed in my footsteps by creating livestreams of their own. If you're ever bored of playing games by yourself, feel free to stop by and watch one of us do strange things for you in the name of entertainment, which includes but is not limited to various nanaverse members asking FuNx's mom for a sandwich. (She didn't give them any.) Other shenanigans include FuNx's failed attempt at doing a frontflip... twice. Nanaverse Memes The Nanaverse has been the birthplace of many an inside joke. Here is a brief explanation of a few of them. *'(I'm) HOUSIN': Originated from a day of playing Audiosurf to user requests, Asche suggested I play I'm Housin' by Rage Against the Machine. It was such a catchy song to both play and listen to that the term "I'm Housin" was adopted as the official catch phrase for the Nanaverse. It is an acceptable answer to any question. *'''K bud: A universal response indicating an extreme lack of interest. Coined by Thunderwank. *'PLPL': The act of bargaining with someone while your mouth is covered with duct tape. Coined by Edit. *'QWOP': The sound of dragging yourself across the floor by your knees. See QWOP. *'FuNxSpinning': Instead of shock sites, there will now only be FuNxSpinning. *'Gbo Dei': A result of Hemo's latent finger dyslexia. It's now used when you wish to express that someone should leave and become deceased. *'Creepy Uber Voice': Hnnnnghnnn... *'You're Fat:' The ultimate insult. Used mostly by Puppet. *'Jewish': Oy Vey! World Community Grid Team I've decided that all those hours that people put into idling are a waste of electricity. Why not instead donate some computing power towards scientific research to help cure cancer, AIDS, muscular dystrophy, and other ailments? The World Community Grid helps you do just that. I've created a grid team for the Nanaverse so our combined efforts can be looked at and admired. Hopefully I can create some competition between rooms or something, have a prize, stuff like that. Anyways, join now and do your part, might as well since you guys are keeping those computers on anyhow. Instructions on how to join: #Sign up at the World Community Grid website. If you click here , you'll automatically join the Nanaverse team after signing up. It couldn't be easier! #If the previous step didn't make you download and install BOINC, do so now. Once that's done, run the program, attach yourself to the World Community Grid project and sign in. #Things should start doing stuff by now, you don't even have to interact with the program. If you need help or had trouble reaching this step, contact me and I should be able to sort it out. The program runs using spare computing power, meaning your idle processes. If you ever feel like it's slowing you down, you can put the projects on snooze or suspend them to work on later. If you've gotten this far, thanks for taking the time to participate. Tales from the Nanaverse Some interesting conversations... : badmike1: i got tow new x box360 games : FuNx: which ones? : badmike1: lego bat man and miney nigers : FuNx: Something about that second title strikes me as odd : ReapersRose: lmfao :badmike1: you happy :badmike1: i am :FuNx: You know what, I am too :badmike1: no i dont : Puppet121: I just sent SWB bacon links : Puppet121: on SKype : Puppet121: 4 to be exact : ray136: you sir : ray136: have a bacon fetish : FuNx: a perfect candidate for the bacondom : FuNx: a name that i just now made up : FuNx: and am copyrighting : peterXaddictive: I am your elder by a whole lot man. : AscheZuAsche: He's Elder Scrolls, man : AscheZuAsche: Mother ****ing Septims and shit. : Puppet121: I'll be going to bed soon though : Puppet121: I like how jodi told me to stay : Puppet121: and then didn't say anything else : Puppet121: lol : jodi_knight23: im playing a game bitch : jakersnake69: go get killed in the booty hole : Hem0t0xin: whats the booty hole : Pikachuthe3: It's the corner for big people : kill568: vigina : kill568: r awesome : ThunderWank: I LUVE VIGINA : ThunderWank: VIGINA : ThunderWank: VIIIIGIIINA : ThunderWank: Is that a dick going into an anus : ThunderWank: If so mmm good is exactly how'd Id describe it : ThunderWank: Asche : Hem0t0xin: hes a silly fellow : ThunderWank: how big is your flacid penis? : AscheZuAsche: Not very. : AscheZuAsche: I once looked in a full body mirror while naked : AscheZuAsche: And I got scared : jodi_knight23: and what i call it depends on who it is. : AscheZuAsche: Usually my mirror goes just above the junk-line : AscheZuAsche: I never noticed how hairy it was : ThunderWank: Puppet : ThunderWank: is : ThunderWank: gai? : Puppet121: In bed : FuNx: but it's a pain in the ass i'm willing to take : (Side note: Ray/Hemo, you guys can't quote for crap.) : Xinse: well, for the right price : Xinse: me need money$$ : ray136: get a job : ray136: you bum : dsatter: xinse is a female : Hem0t0xin: well i am a cat. : ray136: bum is not a male only word : Xinse: nope : ray136: but i suppose job is : ge223: any tips on how to beat the baron : Vorime: So thats what the kids are calling it these days : (Few seconds later...) : ge223: well my teams mates are geting ra ped by the baron : Dogwai: team mates = lefty and righty? : marcavis: lmao : ge223: roald and verdux : marcavis: nice, they have nicknames : ge223: what? : marcavis: well, the kittens will think you hate them either way : ge223: well good : ge223: im more of a dong person : ge223: dog : ge223: i meant : Vorime: bahahahahah : marcavis: lmao : Jodi: he has a big *** for an asian : Jodi: oops : Typerbomb: guyz spam him on skype : Vorime: lmao : Jodi: hahah : Jodi: i meant butt.. : Vorime: sure you did : Jodi: i did! : Jodi: i didnt know i couldnt say that : Jodi: funx, if you were drunk : Kurt Smith: He was : Jodi: id be nice abou tit : Jodi: about it* : Kurt Smith: He wasn't entertaining : Jodi: whn was he drunk : Kurt Smith: The difference was nonsense : Jodi: i kinda like nonsense : Kurt Smith: No you don't, retard. : Jodi: i told you : Jodi: it wakes up brain cells : Kurt Smith: ceels* : Jodi: ef you : Kurt Smith: bran seals : Jodi: i like seals : Kurt Smith: nonsense :11:02 FuNx: Greg, all glory be His changed the narwhals on The Best Site EVAR for pity the fools day, such a merry thing to do :Hem0t0xin: puppet :Hem0t0xin: who makes you horny :Puppet121: my mom :(note that this happened while he was riding his dad.) :ablu2: This judge is having a case with a woman :AscheZuAsche: You're having a case with my ass. :AscheZuAsche: You may proceed. :ablu2: And he is like "Guilty! Six months, house arrest!" :ablu2: And she is like "Wha?" :Hem0t0xin: kitchen arrest. :AscheZuAsche: Kitchen arrest. :AscheZuAsche: FHIOUASHEFIUASHE :alevy33: you,re mum is a raging hommo sexual cok squezing chew baka :AscheZuAsche: Rape is a four letter word. :youtubefan: ... :jodi_knight: i came to rape is a four letter word.. Mr. Viddles Appreciation Day Mr. Viddles is AscheZuAsche's cat of whom his mom is giving away for peeing on stuff. Way to be a rebel Mr. Viddles, way to be a rebel. Also Mr. Viddles is the obvious king of the nanaverse. This section is an ode to the great Mr. Viddles, whom while still alive, is no longer with us. Let us all raise our cups to his name and remember him for posterity. Henceforth, February 15th shall be known as Viddles Day. May his soul rest peacefully whereever his travels take him. Ge Says the Darnest Things This one's kind of self explanatory. In order to prevent the "Tales" section from being flooded with quotes from this guy, we're posting them on his user page here. The Adventures in Nana. ( In Development) Hey there! Alucardon here. I'll be using this section of the Nanaverse's wiki to post updates and information about The Nanaverse's developing epic, The Adventures in Nana (Name subject to change). For those of you who don't know, the Adventures in Nana is planned to be a fantasy story, involving every active and liked '''person who partakes in the daily idle chatter in The Nanaverse. It will be written by me, however, opinions and drafts of the story will be able to be shared and disscussed on my Wikia page. Now, on to the important development info. ''Characters.'' As of the moment, I think I have every active member's role in the story. However, if you want to be in the story, just message me, and I'll add you on. However, as said before, you must be an 'active and liked '(that means no trolls, people) person in the Nanaverse, and have to come to me with at least 2 people who are also in the story who want to include you in The Adventures in Nana. '''In alphabetical order, the characters for each person in the Nana are... AscheZuAsche- Infamously known as the best thief in the realm of Nana, he's partaken in far more robberies and scams than anyone can count, along with his pet cat Mr.Viddles, of course. '' ''Brinelle- Amzazonian cat lady, she leads the third sect' of the Nana that is equally feared among all as great female warriors, the Amazons. She is also a master griffin tamer, riding her rare black Nanaian (Adjective form pending to be changed) griffin, Sirius. '' ''Celeste- Friendly and good spirited wood fairy'. Pending to be the guide of the main character in the story. FuNx- '''All knowing scribe, many a traveler and royalty alike have sought' to have an audience with him. He's knowledge is vast, and has lived for as long as the realm of Nana was present. ''Hemot0xin- Religious Sanctifiyer and religious extremists, don't mess with his "religion of the nature" or face the wrath of his spiked menorah. His religion spreads far and wide in The Nana. He currently has an alliance with the Demonians. '' ''Jetlag- Corrupted with evil, and with a thirst for power that can never be quenched, Jetlag leads the second sect' in the realm of Nana, the Devonians (Pending to be changed). Equally feared in both skill of the sword and black magic, his power is a great threat to the king of Nana. ' ''Jodi_Knight- Assassin and mortal enemy of Asche, she has used the same rusty dagger for her assassinations since her hometown was destroyed by the Amazons. She currently serves under Jetlag, killing "thorns in the butt" for the "King of Chaos". '' ''Marcavis- '''Buccaneer and Captain of the Silver Pearl, Marc and his band of pirate marauders are a force to be reckoned with on the coasts of Nana. However, he is also a technological genius, inventing the first portable cannon still trying to be copied by inventors in Nana, the "Balthazar". '' ''Puppet (Auzei) - New graduate of of the Nana Knighthood Nanaversity, he was at the top of his class when he graduated. Experienced in the way of battle spears, he is itching for adventure in the great land of Nana. '' ''SirWetBiscuit''-'' King of the land of Nana, Biscuit IXV is the true royal power in the whole expanse of Nana. He is a hand in pretty much everything that goes on in Nana, and an eye in everything also. However, will the rising powers of the Amazons and Demonians push Biscuit IXV to his wit's end? '' ''YouTubeFan- '''Troll and minor king above all the pests and vermin that make up Nana, he may seem dangerous from afar, but up close, his "pets" can't really defend him from cold steel. '' Category:Chat rooms